Bicycling has become an ever more popular sport in recent years. Because of the ever increasing demand for different bicycle designs that meet different standards for pleasure bicycling or strenuous cross-country bicycling, different bicycle designs are becoming more common place. Some of these designs are adapted for riders with particular handicaps, as well as for increased rider comfort, increased speed such as used for racing bicycles, and for increasing endurance in cross-country bicycling.
Some of these bicycles have been designed for placing a rider in a semi-prone position on the bicycle to decrease wind resistance, place the rider in a position for greater comfort, more fully utilize the large muscle groups of the legs, and in addition, lower the center of gravity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,448 to Dmitrowsky discloses a seat having an elongated front that engages the stomach of a rider for placing the rider in a semi-prone position. The pedals are located to the rear of the rear wheel to allow use of the larger muscle groups of the legs. The seat is locked in a desired position before use to accommodate different size riders. However, the '448 Dmitrowsky patent does not disclose any structure for supporting the torso and shoulders and is not advantageous for rough rides because the seat (or saddle) is locked in a predetermined position and is not freely pivotal.
Some U.S. patents disclose other bicycle designs for placing a rider in a semi-prone position, or for enhancing use of the muscle groups in the legs. These patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,060 to Tomkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 846,033 to Kidney, Design Pat. No. 357,889 to Jones, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,568 to Arroyo. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,122 to Duffy discloses the broad concept of a bicycle including a member in which the chest of a rider is positioned. This chest support member is connected to a handlebar stem.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,545 to Williams discloses a support member positioned under the shoulders of a rider and U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,881 to Robert and U.S. Pat. No. 565,880 to Cleveland each disclose a bicycle including a shoulder brace or support. However, the prior art does not disclose a structure where a seat and torso engaging member, such as for engaging the shoulders, are both positioned on one member separate from the main frame to enhance the rider's comfort and also place the rider in a semi-prone position, while also allowing greater use of the muscles contained in the legs.